Adventures in the World of Dinosaur
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: What would happen if two humans were in 65 million years and helped Aladar and his family find a new home? Join the twins, Astrid and Philip as they journeyed with him and his family to the nesting grounds and they have to find a way to get back home with help from the gifts from their uncle.
1. Two Different Worlds

A car ride was a quite one for a girl called Astrid and her twin brother Philip as the two teens were reading a book that has to do with dinosaurs. Then a nudge interrupted the twins and they glared at who did it. It was their older brother Eric. He gave them a smirk.

Then he asked how was their book and Astrid said, "It's good to learn about different dinosaurs." Even though he is older than the twins, he would tease them and for Astrid and Phillip it's summer vacation and they're staying at their uncle's summer cabin. Meanwhile in another world there was something going on.

A dinosaur egg landed on an island that is full of lemurs and the lemurs have never ever seen a dinosaur egg before and three lemurs saw the egg from a safe distance. Two were male and one is female. The female peeked at the egg by moving the grass bits. The young lemur that is light brown asked his father, "Yar what is it?" Yar their father answered, "I don't know." Then his daughter went to get a closer look. Yar saw this and said, "Pilo, get back here. We don't know what it is." Pilo slowly got closer to the egg while the other lemurs just looked worried.

Pilo got a little closer as thunder and lighting was heard and she sniffed the egg a bit. All of a sudden the eggshell burst outward as something was about to burst through. She gasped and backed away a little bit. However there is nothing that bursted out and this made her surprised and spooked at the same time. Then she opens the egg and sees what was inside and called to her father, "Dad, get over here." Yar then started to approach, when the young lemur jumped ahead and he grabbed him saying, "Zini, it's not safe!" He said to his son. Zini whined, "Oh I always have to go when stuff's happening." Yar then grunts and slowly comes to his daughter. He then asked, "Well what is it?"

Pilo then said, "It _was_ an egg, look." In her own arms was an iguanodon hatchling and that made Yar gasp and Pilo asked her father, "What?" Yar then said to his daughter, "It's a cold blooded monster from across the sea, vicious, flesh eating." Before he can say anything else though, the hatchling burped which disgusted him. Pilo then said to her father while she raised an eyebrow, "Looks like a baby to me."

Yar then said, "Babies grow up. You keep that thing, one day we'll turn our backs, it'll be picking us out of it's teeth." Then he noticed that the two young lemurs are right behind them and they gasped at what he said and that gave him more to say to them to scare them, "This like **_that_** eat things like _**us**_ as snacks!" This scared the two young ones.

Pilo asked her father, "So what do we do?" Yar gave an answer that made her go in protective, "Get rid of it." Then he grunted and walked away. Pilo then asked concerned, "What's gotten into you?' Yar then said, "Pilo, that thing is dangerous!" Pilo sighed and said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry little one." Then she handed the hatchling and said to her father, "Okay get rid of it." Yar then gasped as he took the baby and he was also shocked due to the fact that he now holds what he calls the "cold blooded monster" in his own grasp. Pilo huffs and started to sit down.

Yar then said, "Alright, I will." Then he was about to drop the hatchling and his instincts are trying to not let him do it. He then muttered as he tried to drop the hatchling and Pilo teased him by saying, "You better hurry up Dad, it looks hungry."

Yar then huffed and rolled his eyes, then the iguanodon hatchling gurgles as it open its eyes for the first time to see the world around him. Yar then stammers, seeing how cute and adorable its eyes looked when it opened them. Then he realized that what he is doing and he shrugged off. When the baby yawned and looks at Yar with his green eyes, it gurgles and seemed to smile at him. Yar sighed giving in and rolls his eyes again, finally understanding how it doesn't look as a threat at all.

He groans in defeat and then the baby took a restroom break on him as it coos and gurgles looking at him while smiling. Yar grunted and handed it back to Pilo. Pilo then said to her father smiling, "It's okay, we'll teach him to hate meat." Yar grunted again still not proud of it. Then all of the other lemurs moved to check out the baby. Then Yar bluted out, "Watch his head!"

Pilo and the other lemurs looked at him in surprise and Yar quickly changed the subject. He then said before he walked away, "I- I mean watch it, he could bite." Then Zini approached Pilo and took a look at the iguanodon hatchling and said in disbelief, "This monster's got no teeth. What's he gonna do? Gum us to death?" Pilo then said to her brother as the baby coos and smiled at her, "Zini, come on. Look at the sweet little face. Does that look like a monster to you?"

Back in the world of humans, the family reached their destination and the family greeted the other. Their uncle who is named Derek and their aunt who is his wife Olivia then gave them special gifts. It was their ideas. Derek and Olivia's Philip and Astrid both opened their boxes and found a necklace with a ruby and a glowing geode. The two siblings thanked their aunt and uncle and looked at what their parents and older brother got. After the gifts, the twins went to their room and looked at their gifts. Astrid was curious about hers while Philip was curious about both of theirs. Then their uncle Derek came and smiled and said, "You know, that necklace and geode were once mine, but now let's say that it may help you two in some way." The two siblings looked at each other as their uncle left and wondered what it meant.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Nearly five days have gone by since Astrid, Philip and their family arrived in their uncle's summer cabin and they have done nearly everything. They went fishing, took boat rides, horseback riding and treasure hunting. Today they were going to the lake for a nice swim which is three miles away. Astrid was already dressed in her blue two piece swimsuit with the gym shorts while Philip was wearing a red t shit over his dark green swim trunks. They have gotten their gym bags filled with the things they need, a towel, goggles, a plug for their nose and ears, granola bars with fruit bars and of course some fruit slices. They also have three water bottles for their bags. Astrid looked at the necklace on her one side of the dresser before slipping it on her neck. She said to her brother, "I'll take it off when I go swimming bro."

Then their smilies turn to frowns when they saw a picture in the other side of the dresser. It was a picture of them with their two best friends, Rick, and Penny short for Penelope. They were born separate and one was born first and the other was born while the oldest was almost a year old. They met when they were middle school and after getting to know one another they became the best of friends.

They were like siblings they never had and understood each other. However though Rick and Penelope moved away because of their mother's job promotion. Now they felt like outcasts in their school. They only have anyone else in their group for school project and that's all they do. Philip and Astrid were lonely and they wished they have a new friend. "It would be really nice to have a new friend just this once.", Philip said and Astrid agreed.

Meanwhile in the world of dinosaurs nearly five whole years have gone by since the iguanodon hatchling came to the island and it was given the name of Aladar and after he was done playing with the younger lemurs Pilo came by and said, "Alright you guys break it up. Remember the courtship? You gonna be seeing all that smooching." Then one of the younger lemurs who is her daughter called Suri groaned and said, "Oh mom." Then after Aladar kissed them in a teasing way Pilo said to him, "It's a shame you don't like kids." Aladar added that they're nasty little vermin and then Pilo told him to find Zini and then on his way, he started to feel lonely.

Back in the world of humans, Astrid and Philip were still looking at the picture and they both sighed and said together, "Man, it's harder than I thought when you have no one on your side." Then it was at the same time that two separate species made the same wish. A wish that would help them. "**I wish I had a friend**."

It was then when Astrid's necklace and Philip's geode started to glow and Philip and Astrid saw what is happening and before they could react to anything, there was a big gulf of bright light and then nothing.


	3. Meeting the Iguanodon Aladar

Philip landed on the trees before he landed with a thud and Astrid appeared through a big bright light and she was unconscious same for Philip. They have been unconscious while Aladar looked at them with curiosity. He sniffed them before he noticed that they were breathing and he sighed of relief knowing that they're alive.

Philip and Astrid felt a nudge and they groaned and they heard a voice that reached to their ears, it sounded like a young man, "Hey are you two ok?" Philip groaned and Astrid moaned and groaned before she said, "I think so." The two siblings raised their head up and their vision was blurry. They both shook their heads and their vision became clear.

Then what they saw made them gasp and have their eyes wide. What they saw was a bluish iguanodon and then what came next was something that they didn't expect to happen, even in a dream. "Are you sure you're okay?" the iguanodon asked in the same adult male voice that they had heard earlier.

"Aaahh!" The two siblings screamed and scrambled away while Aladar just jumped and Astrid pointed her finger at him saying in a scared voice, "D-d-Dinosaur! D-D-Dinosaur's talking!" Philip then said, "That is the last time I am ever reading books about dinosaurs." Aladar then tried to say, "It's okay, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The twins took a few deep breaths and Astrid can tell that she and her brother are like the size of a medium animal and Philip has the nerve to faint.

Aladar then asked, "Who are you two?" Philip then said, "We're.. uh... we're..." Aladar then said, "It's alright, there's no need to be frightened. The two twins got up and they then got a closer look at the dinosaurs eyes, they were like greenish. The iguanodon then asked, "What are your names?" Astrid then said, "A- Astrid and Philip. My name is Astrid and this is my twin brother Philip." Aladar then said, "Those are very usual names, but I must ask what are you two? Are you two some kind of a swimming dinosaur?" Philip and Astrid shook their heads and Astrid then said, "No, we're- we're just humans."

The moment she said it, Aladar got surprised and said, "Did you say that you two were humans?" The twins then nodded while Aladar then said, "I thought the humans were just stories." The siblings looked at each other in confusion. How can that dinosaur know what a human is and that is exactly what they wanted to know. Philip then said, "Okay my sister and I are confused here. First off, how is it that you know what humans are and secondly is where are we? Me and my sister."

The iguanodon then said that they're in his home and he is looking for his friend Zini and then he asked them excitedly, "Do you two want to come with me?" Astrid said unsure, "I'm not sure, my brother and I should find a way back home." Philip added, "Our parents would be worried about us." Aladar then said, "Come on, it'll be fun." The two siblings looked at each other and thought of it through. They know that if they wandered astray, it would be forever to find a way back and they would be wandering aimlessly. Philip then looked at his sister who nodded to him.

Astrid then said, "I guess we could tag along." Then before they knew it, the iguanodon licked Astrid first and she winced a bit. Philip laughed until he got a turn to be licked and he was disgusted. Then the iguanodon said to them, "By the way my name's Aladar." The twins both said, "It's nice to meet you Aladar." Then they found Zini talking to himself and Astrid shook her head and Philip was confused. She said to him, "I think he is an expert in love." Philip giggled and then Aladar said to his friend that he hopes that it's not contagious. Then after Aladar told him that they should get going, he took notice of the twins. He asked Aladar who they are and Astrid said, "I'm Astrid and this is my twin brother Philip and we're humans."

The moment she said it, Zini got surprised and said, "Wow. I have always wanted to see a human up close." Philip blushed and then Astrid then asked what happened before she and her brother met them. Aladar said that he was playing with some kids and added, "Suri would have loved to meet you two. She hasn't made a new friend for a while." Phillip just shrugged.


	4. Courtship Night Fun

The evening was about to happen when Astrid and Philip told Zini and Aladar their story and how did they come here in the first place, but despite the part of telling them certain things like a car and a book, they still have to tell their story.

Astrid finished to the part where she and her brother were getting ready to go to the lake. "The last thing my brother and I remember was a bright flash of light, then waking up and finding Aladar first and then Zini. And that's pretty much it.", she said to them. Aladar then said that it was a great story and Philip smiled while Astrid said thanks. Then Phillip then said, "Now I have a question for the both of you, how is it that you know what humans are?" Astrid realized that her brother brought up a big point and she asked, "How do you know what humans are?"

Aladar said to the twins that he heard stories about humans from his family and he told them that they come from a different world. Astrid and Philip leaned a bit to hear more of the story. Aladar then said that they travel with something that looks like a shiny rock and they call them, Transportation stones. Astrid and Philip gasped and looked at their gifts. Astrid looked at her necklace and Philip looked at his geode. They both remembered the bright light that was coming from both of them and Astrid asked Aladar, "Is it like this one and the one my brother is holding?" Aladar lowered his neck to take a look and said, "It might be possible. Pilo and Yar are curious about humans and they might be even curious about you two." Then Philip heard something that is like someone is talking and then he said to his sister, "Hey Astrid listen."

They both listened while Aladar said, "Come on guys! We don't wanna let 'em down." Then the twins saw the elder lemur as he said to the young male lemurs, "Go on now. Chest out! Chin up!" Astrid and Philip laughed and giggled because they thought it was funny. That was when Yar took notice of the two young creatures and he asked, "Who are those? New friends of yours?" Astrid said, "I'm Astrid and this is my twin brother Philip. We're humans." Then Yar told Aladar to make them look good. The twins followed Aladar while they ran and he roared and then after Aladar showed the male lemurs to the females, the twins took notice that Zini is having a mistake of his own.

Astrid shook her head and giggled while Philip said, "Showoff." Then the male lemurs were ready into action. The twins then saw Aladar sitting down and they looked at each other and giggled. Then Astrid took notice of the lemurs making hooting nosies as if they are cheering and Aladar joined in. Then the young lemur took notice of them. Aladar then said, "I want you to meet some new friends of mine." Astrid and Philip walked up when Aladar said to Suri, "This is Astrid and Philip, Astrid, Phillip, this is Suri."

They took a look at Suri for a while and she was so curious about them and she asked what they are and Philip said, "Well we're humans." Then Astrid saw that the other lemurs are mates except for Zini and she shook her head with a sigh. Philip saw this and wondered what is going on till he saw that Zini doesn't have a mate at all. Pilo saw this and said to the twins, "Don't worry, you two aren't the only ones that felt bad." Then Astrid took notice that Aladar is the only dinosaur on the island.

Philip wondered if Aladar felt lonely too. Astrid took notice of it and said, "Gee Phillip, I wish that there was another dinosaur of his kind, but only prettier." Phillip agreed with his sister and looked at the sunset.


	5. Meteor Danger

Then Astrid took notice of something in the sky. She saw some comets falling down and then Philip took notice at what his sister is looking at. Then he noticed that they're meteorites. Astrid knows they're meteorites too.

Aladar took notice of the twins before he saw the meteorites and got a bit closer as they started to fall. Then the twins started to have a funny feeling that something is not right. Astrid said to her brother, "Something's not right." Philip looked at her and said, "I feel that something is defiantly wrong." Yar took notice of what the twins are saying and he agreed with them.

Then a huge asteroid came out of nowhere and it was scary. Philip then said, "Hey, w-what's happening?" Astrid said to him, "Meteor shower! In phase in action!" Then after the large meteorite landed there was an explosion, the size of a atomic bomb came, but there was no sound. Then there was a big boom and that made the twins almost loose their balance.

Pilo then said to them, "Run Astrid and Philip, run and don't look back! Also keep running!" The twins grabbed their gym bags and made a run for it while the meteors came out from the ground. Philip then yelled out, "It's meteors! Given phase in action!" Astrid then said, "That's right brother, we have to get out of here before we're burnt to a crisp." The twins made it to the cliff just as Aladar caught up with them.

Then they saw the monster cloud coming towards them and Astrid said to her brother, "There's no turning back. We're gonna have to jump!" Philip looked at his twin sister in shock and asked, "Did you just say jump?!" Then he said, "After you. You're a lady." Aladar and the lemurs saw that the cloud is coming and Philip noticed that it's too late.

Astrid then said, "Jump!" They all jumped into the water of the ocean and they can't see in the ocean and can't even look where they're going. They then reached to the surface and grabbed hold of a fallen branch. Then they heard a voice that was shouting out, "Astrid! Philip! Where are you two?" Astrid looked and saw Aladar looking for them and she said out loud, "Aladar, we're over here!"

Then after Aladar reached for them, they made it to shore while Astrid said, "We're alive and we are in one piece together and we still have our gym bags." Philip then said, "That is a good sign for us humans, but I'm not sure about Aladar and his family." Then when they took a look at their home, they looked sad.

Astrid sighed sadly and Philip had his head down. Then they felt a nudge on their skin and they looked up and saw that it was from Aladar. Then he said, "At least we're not alone." The twins looked at each other and they realized that they're not alone and then they heard Suri crying and said that their kind is gone and they're the only ones.

Aladar then said to the lemurs and the twins, "Come on. We can't stay here." Astrid looked at him and she looked at her brother and said, "Philip, we can't stay here. We have to do this for our parents and uncle." Philip then said, "I hate to say it, but I agree with you."

The twins then looked at the sky and saw some birds and smiled as a sign that they're ok. Then they traveled with Aladar to find a new home for him and his family.


	6. Joining the herd and meeting Neera

The twins have been walking and they were starting to get a little tired and they didn't show it to Aladar till they were in the middle of a desert. Astrid was the first and her legs gave away and Philip was next, but they were both caught by Aladar's snout and they looked at him while Astrid said, "Sorry, we hate being weak." Philip nodded agreeing with her. Then Aladar kneeled down for the twins so they can rest their feet.

Astrid then saw Suri who was still upset about what happened to the lemur's home and kind. Then they heard a sound and that startled the twins and Aladar was curious. Pilo asked where did it go and Aladar said that he doesn't know and said that they should go see and Yar yelled out, "Leave it alone." Astrid then shushed him saying in a whispered voice, "Not so loud, that thing will hear us."

Yar said that it's scaring Suri and she said that it's not and Aladar then said to be quiet. Philip then saw the creature and he gasped. It caught Astrid's attention. She asked her brother, "What is wrong brother?' Philip didn't answer her, but pointed to where he is looking and she looked and got her eyes wide.

The twins know what the creature is, it's a velociraptor. Then they realized that they're surrounded with nowhere to escape. The twins got off of Aladar and started to throw rocks at the predators, but it was no use at all. Then they started to run while they gave chase. Apparently, the raptors knew what the twins are, they knew about the humans too.

Pilo took notice that the raptors have stopped and said, "Aladar, Astrid, Philip they're stopping." They stopped and the twins wondered what caused them to stop till Astrid said, "Uh Philip, I think we might wanna get out of the way." Philip asked why till he saw what is coming and they got out of the way and they almost tripped. Aladar was unlucky though. There was also a sandstorm.

Then they heard a shout that yelled at them, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" The twins almost tripped over from the massive foot and then they heard another shout, "YOU HEARD KRON, MOVE IT!" Aladar then told the twins to stay close to him and then they got their eyes wide when they saw a herd of other herbivores.

The twins then walked when they saw some hatchlings and then they saw that Aladar bumped into a female iguanodon that said, "Watch it." They turned around to see her before they saw some more and they got out of the way. Then they heard a bellow that is like a sound of a whale and the twins looked up and they saw a long neck.

They weren't hurt when they saw the massive body and then they heard someone that said, "Walkin' backwards huh? Well let me know if that gets you any faster." They looked and then the voice said to the ankylosaurus, "Keep those little legs movin' Url or you'll get left behind." Astrid and Philip then saw something that made their eyes wide when the dust settled.

Astrid and Phillip said together, "This is amazing. There's a herd out there." Aladar was shocked.

Then there was growling and the twins looked back and saw that the raptors came back. They all ran to catch up with the herd and then they heard that they're going to be resting for the night.

Astrid then said to her brother, "Well we lost the raptors." Philip then said that it's groovy while Astrid continued saying, "Now we have to figure out how are we going to blend in with the herd." Philip then said that it's not groovy and then they saw the dinosaurs getting a spot to rest for the night.

Then the twins heard the brachiosaurus talking to the styracosaurus, "Oh Eema, I wish we were at your nesting grounds now. All this pushing and shoving about, just for a place to sleep. I'm not used to this kind of behavior." The twins looked at each other and they nodded saying that they have the same idea. They both walked up and said at the same time, "Excuse me." That startled the elder styracosaurus. Aladar then said, "Oh sorry about that, it's just we overheard you talking and um..." He stopped when he saw the ankylosaurus approaches him. Astrid and Philip got confused to see a dinosaur that can act like a dog.

They then heard the styracosaurus saying, "Well my word. Look at Url. He doesn't normally warm up to strangers so fast!" Philip then whispered to Astrid, "That's weird don't you think?" Astrid nodded her head yes. The brachiosaurus sniffed the lemurs and after that, she said, "What an unfortunate blemish." Then she sniffed Astrid and Philip and said with amazement, "I thought I would never live to see more humans." Philip got his eyes wide when she said that.

The styracosaurus then said about the lemurs, "A good mud bath'd clear those right out." Yar was offended. She growled and then Aladar then introduced himself and his family and then Astrid said, "I'm Astrid and this is my twin brother Philip." When Aladar said that they're all that's left, the brachiosaurus felt bad and she said, "Oh my dear I'm so sorry." Eema then said to them, "Baylene's the last of her kind. Finding stragglers like her along the way." This made Astrid gasp and said, "Oh my goodness, sorry to hear about that. Really I am." Then Pilo said that she heard something about nesting grounds.

Eema said that it's where the herd goes to have their children and then she turned her head to the twins and said, "As for you and your brother, I can tell you two are humans." Philip looked surprised and said, "Yes we are, how'd you know?" She said that she heard stories about them like Baylene.

Then they said they were being moved ruthlessly and Astrid asked by who and Eema said their leader Kron. Philip then said, "Well that is not fair." Astrid added, "Well whoever this Kron is, he must've never heard of never leave anyone behind at all."

Then three dinosaurs walked by and they didn't even say excuse me. That made the twins glare at the one who is rude and Astrid asked Philip, "What's his problem brother?" Then they noticed Aladar coming to talk to him and they weren't sure if they can give it a try.

So they walked slowly so they won't be seen till they were spotted by a brown iguanodon. They gasped and didn't make a move and sound. Kron saw them and said, "I have seen creatures like you two before and you must be one of those humans. What do they call you two?" Astrid then said, "Um, uh I'm Astrid and this is my twin brother Philip sir." Aladar said that they're with him. Kron then said that he thinks they might be trouble, but not to the herd.

They gave an angry glare and then they heard the female iguanodon that said to them, "Don't listen to him, my brother is not the only one that knows what humans are. I know you two are humans." Astrid and Philip looked at the female iguanodon and noticed that she is not like the one with her. They then learned that her name is Neera.

Astrid thinks that it's a nice name. Philip then said, "I hope that we're safe from those vicious carnivores out there Astrid." Eema then said to him, "Well consider yourselves lucky, that's all that's following us." Astrid sighed and said, "Well let's hope that it would remain that way."

When nightfall came, the twins made themselves comfortable in the spot away from Aladar and the others because they wanted to give them space and before they went to bed Philip said that they hope they'll find a way home soon. Then they went to sleep, tired from all the walking and the chaos.


	7. Desert Journey

Astrid woke up early to see the sun rise and Philip woke up just as the sun was about to rise. They stretched their legs and arms then they heard a roar coming from a dinosaur then they saw Zini going to wake Aladar up.

The twins shook their heads and laughed to themselves. This could be funny for them. After the dinosaur woke up they checked what is going on. They then saw Bruton in the process of waking the dinosaurs up. Philip then said to his sister in a whisper, "This dinosaur is one cranky one I have seen. What do you suppose we try and do?" Astrid thought of this for a moment.

Then Zini said something that caught the twins' attention, "Huh, the charm never stops around here." The twins gasped and they shushed him, but Bruton heard him. The dinosaur asked if they said something, but the twins just shook their heads saying no.

Then they saw Neera and Aladar said something about impression on her and Philip said, "Well maybe you should just talk to her and most importantly, be yourself." Zini said that he needs help from the love monkey and that made Aladar, Astrid and Philip ask in confusion, "The love monkey?" Astrid then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Zini then made some nosies that caught Neera's attention and that made the twins look down on the ground. Aladar just chuckled and Neera called him a jerk, but she didn't call the twins anything.

The twins then glared at Zini at what he did and just as they were about to yell at him, there was a loud roar. They turned around to see Bruton roaring to get the herd up front. The twins looked down on the ground and they didn't see Kron and he looked at them.

Then they heard that there is no water till they reached the other side and they have to keep up because if a predator catches you, that means that you're on your own. Astrid and Philip looked at each other knowing that it will be a long walk for them. Astrid then said that they'll drink their water in secret without the other dinosaurs knowing.

They walked a while and took rides from Aladar and then when nightfall came they were still wandering and then they saw a dead dinosaur and the twins and Aladar then looked at the velociraptors and then at the elder dinosaurs. They knew that it's too late to help the poor thing and then they have to continue. Astrid then said to her brother, "At least that would slow them down." Philip nodded his head.

Then they saw Eema on the ground the next day and the twins knew what they had to do. Philip said, "Come on girl, on your own feet." Astrid said, "We can't let those carnivores eat you, they're out there waiting." Philip then said, "Well who knows what is out there besides the raptors."

What they didn't know is that there is another carnivore that is far deadly than the raptors. Carnotaurus. There is only two of them.


	8. Finding Some Water

Astrid and Philip saw that their bottles were about to run low and they knew that they had to get water and soon. They did drink the water from their bottles in secret from the other dinosaurs.

Astrid then heard the dinosaurs and wondered what is all the commotion. Then they heard Eema saying, "The lake." This made the twins happy. Now they would be able to refill their bottles in no time flat. However when they got there, they were disappointed.

There was no water at all. Astrid must have figured that the asteroids must have dried up the water too. They're not sure what to do now. Then they heard Kron saying that the nesting grounds are only a few days away and they should keep moving.

Astrid gasped and her brother got his eyes wide. They know that dinosaurs are a living thing and they need water, without it, they'll die of dehydration. Then they saw Eema on the ground complaining about water and they had to help her on her feet.

They tried to help her, but it was no use and then they heard something that was coming from Baylene's foot. Astrid looked at her brother and asked, "What was that sound?" Philip said, "I don't know, but it might be a miracle for us I mean and the dinosaurs who are thirsty as Eema here." Aladar heard what the twins are hearing too.

Then he said, "Baylene, don't move." Baylene then asked, "Oh what is it? What's wrong?" The twins gently shushed her and they lowered their heads to the ground. Philip got his eyes wide. So did Astrid.

Zini then asked Aladar and the twins, "Do you hear that?" The twins nodded while Aladar said, "I sure do. Lift your foot Baylene." Astrid then said to her twin brother, "Philip, start digging now!" The twins then started to dig and Philip was in a fast pace.

Astrid then said to her brother, "Oh um Bro I think that is enough." Philip then stopped and wiped off the sweat off his forehead and sighed. Aladar and Astrid then said together, "Now press down." Then Baylene pressed down and what the twins saw made them get their eyes wide.

Then they heard Zini saying, "Whoo! I always did like big girls." Aladar and Philip said together, "Water." Then while Aladar roared to get the herd's attention, Philip and Astrid said, "Water! Alright!" Astrid said, "Yes! We have water at last! Yippee!" The twins then did high five each other. Then they helped dig a little farther and then they saw Eema on her feet again. They took some handfuls of water and then they saw Kron they knew that it's their cue to have their heads down.

Kron told Aladar to get out of the way and then he said to the twins, "I see that you're not trouble to the herd, but you might be to me." Astrid and Philip gasped and they covered their ears while he roared.

Then the twins looked down and felt like the ground was about to rumble and they looked and they have their eyes wide and they gasped. The herd was coming down right towards the water! Aladar then tried his best to calm them down and the twins got to safety and they sighed for hope is lost to them with no water for them.

Astrid sighed and said, "Well I guess we'll have to wait till they're done. I guess that we won't have any water for a day or two." The chaos lasted for a few hours in their book and Aladar saw that the twins didn't have any water so he dug up a hole for them, pressed down and water came for them.

Astrid saw this and gave her a face that asked him why did he do that. Aladar said, "I noticed that you didn't have enough water so I thought I might give you and your brother some." This made Astrid smile.

Philip who was lying there got his eyes wide as to see that Aladar was caring for them. He said to his sister, "That is nice of him to think about us even though we're only humans." Astrid and Philip then got their water bottles and refilled them and started to drink a bit because they were thirsty. Really thirsty.


	9. Danger is coming

After Astrid and Philip finished their drink, they looked at the sky and saw some clouds passing by. The sun was about to set and the herd was resting and then the twins saw Suri and wondered what is she doing.

They then saw Aladar coming towards her and they wondered what is he going to do. They shrugged while looking at each other saying that they don't really know. Astrid then started to feel a little homesick. Philip was feeling homesick too.

Then they saw the little hatchlings getting water. They giggled when they were fighting and they thought it was funny. Then they saw Neera coming towards Aladar and they decided that it's not their business.

They kept their distance away from the dinosaur couple and they knew that Aladar has found a girlfriend and they are happy for him, same for Pilo and Yar. Then the twins jumped when they heard a roar in the distance and they wondered what was that. Then they saw Kron roaring to wake up the herd and told them to move.

Aladar and Neera noticed it too. Philip then asked, "Astrid what is going on? What's happening?" Astrid then said, "Looks like Kron is moving the herd and I'm not sure why. Maybe Neera would know I mean after all she is his sister." Then they realized that the carnotaurus are coming and Kron said that if they don't keep moving they'll catch up to them and that was when Astrid got her eyes wide.

Philip noticed it and asked her what is wrong and she said, "The elder dinosaurs, they'll never make it." Philip then said with a shrug, "They might slow down the predators." Huge mistake for him and that made his sister glare at him and he took it back.

They knew that they would have to get out of here before they get here. It's now or never and they saw Aladar running towards them and he was in an anxious mood. The twins noticed that he was ordering them to hurry up and they're loosing them. Astrid and Pilo said together, "Aladar slow down." Aladar then slowed down and looked back. Astrid then said, "Aladar I'm sorry, but Eema and Baylene are not as young as they used to be."

Philip then said, "Well at least we can find our way back to the herd, maybe we would do that." Astrid agreed with her brother's plan. So they decided to catch up with the herd before it gets worse. A few hours have passed and Astrid and Philip were getting tired again and Baylene and Aladar noticed it.

Aladar then told the twins to get on his back before their legs give away. They got on Aladar and by the time they're on his back they heard Eema said while she sniffed for the herd's tracks, "Well I lost them." The twins got their eyes wide. They said in shock, "WHAT?" Yar then sounded rude and he said, "How can you loose an entire herd?" The twins glared at him.

Then they saw Eema lying down saying if she is going to die, she would die anyway. Aladar sighed and shook his head saying, "Nice going Yar." Astrid said, "You should be ashamed of yourself Yar, offending an elder dinosaur like her." Philip then said, "Yeah Yar it's best that you should take it back." Pilo then said to her father that he should apologize.

Yar then asked why should he apologize and said that Eema is the one who got them lost. Baylene said that a gentleman would apologize. Yar then told her to keep her longneck out of her business and that shocked and surprised her at the same time. Aladar then said, "If this keeps up we should kiss the herd goodbye."

The twins thought that it's hopeless till Aladar had an idea. He then said, "Well I guess we'll go without her." This shocked everyone, the twins mostly. Aladar told them and Baylene to work with him. Then he said that they'll need a guide and Eema is going to be hard to replace and Astrid then said, "At least there is plenty to choose from."

Zini then said that he'll do it, but Aladar said that he wants him to keep an eye on Suri and she said that Url can be the guide. The twins and Aladar looked at him and Philip said, "Uh, I don't know, he may be a little qualified, Aladar what do you think?" Astrid then said, "What do you think about the guide?" Aladar then said, "We're gonna need someone older, one who can handle life's long dilemmas. Who can that be? How about Yar?"

Yar then said, "Excellent choice." Eema then said that Yar couldn't find his shadow on a sunny day. Then she got up and was back on her feet.


	10. Resting in a Cave

Astrid looked up at the sky and noticed that there is a storm coming. Philip noticed it too and he grew nervous. Aladar then noticed the nervous look on his face and asked what is wrong. Philip said that he's nervous of thunder and lighting. Astrid was sure that soon Philip wouldn't be all scared.

Then the twins heard the elders complaining about blisters and they looked at each other and they shrugged. Astrid then said, "Wait till my parents heard about what is going on back home, if we ever get back home that is." Philip then said, "I know you're still homesick and we'll try what we can for us to get back home." Then they heard a loud noise.

Philp jumped and he heard Eema asking, "What was that?" Astrid then said, "What's that noise?" Baylene then said that the noise came from up ahead. The lemurs are worried and Zini then asked what is the worst thing it could be. Astrid and Philip didn't answer and Suri asked if it was a carnotaurus.

Zini then asked what is the second worst thing that could be and the twins shook their heads saying that they don't wanna hear that answer. Baylene then asked if it was two carnotaurus and that made Eema said that she is gone. Aladar then said that they don't know for sure and Astrid then said, "It could be the herd or something."

Philip agreed saying, "Of course, if it's the herd we would be with them in no time." The twins then got off of Aladar and then they walked closely to get a closer look. Then to their dismay it was Bruton and they glared at him.

Baylene then said that it appears that they're weren't the only ones left behind. The twins got a closer look at Bruton and they got shocked at what they are seeing on him. He got scars on him and Eema noticed it too and she said that they should go.

Astrid then said to her brother, "We should help him out. That will give us a chance to show him that we aren't trouble." Philip then looked his sister and shook his head. Bruton refused their help.

Then the twins saw what Url had and they realized that there is a cave nearby. As they entered the cave, they noticed that it's dark, but it's dry. They made their spot to sleep away from the dinosaurs again to give them space. Then they heard Baylene saying that they appear to have a visitor.

The twins looked to see that Aladar has went outside to help Bruton and Astrid knew that she can have her chance to help him. Philip wanted to help out too. Then Astrid saw Pilo grabbed a plant and she grabbed the same thing. Philip helped out and the three of them walked to Bruton.

Pilo explained that the plant grew on their island and it make help make him feel better. Astrid then said, "Now hold still, this may sting a little." Philip then added, "It won't hurt a bit." They rubbed the medicine on the dinosaur and he groaned. Then they told him that it's hope that has gotten this far.

Then Bruton mentioned something about fate and Pilo asked him what is his fate and Bruton said it's to die here. Astrid then said with a shake of her head, "Only if you give up Bruton, it's your choice, not your fate." Philip nodded his head before he said, "You have to think about it." Then the twins went to sleep tired from a long day.


	11. Attack of the Carnotaurus

A few hours have gone by and Astrid and Aladar were woken up by a loud noise. They looked up to see the two carnotaurus coming towards the cave!

Astrid gasped and Philip woke up asking what was that noise? Bruton shushed them telling them it's the carnotaurus. Philip gasped and had his eyes wide. Astrid calmed him down. Philip then asked what is going to happen to them. Aladar asked what do they do and Bruton told him to wake the others.

Astrid wasn't sure on what is going to happen, but she hopes that the others are safe. Then the twins heard Url and Aladar shut him and Astrid said to Url, "Be quiet! Do you want us to be caught?!" To her relief though, the carnotaurus didn't even see them.

Philip and Astrid then said, "That was a close one." They hoped that they'll get away safely from the predators. Then a loud thud caught their attention and they turned around to see a rock rolling down.

They then froze still and hope that the carnotaurus didn't see Aladar, but lighting stroke a little early and the carnivore saw him and started to give chase. The twins then heard screams and they turned around and got their eyes widen.

The carnotaurus grabbed Aladar and Astrid knew that she and Philip had to think of something and then Philip saw what Bruton was doing and that gave him an idea.

Astrid saw what her brother was thinking and she said that she has an idea that would defeat the carnivores. Philip then said, "The carnotaurus' skull might be as hard as a rock just as the tyrannosaurus rex's skull is hard as steel." Astrid added, "If we get their attention we could give them a great headache that they have for days."

The twins grabbed a rock and hit their target at the one carnotaurus that hit a pillar of rock. Astrid then said, "Hey big loser, over here!" Philip then said before he threw another rock, "Come and get us you hideous creature!" The carnotaurus gave a charge to the twins, but they got out of the way.

Then a huge rockslide started to come down and the twins gasped. "Astrid! Philip!", Aladar yelled for them and the twins came and they saw that Bruton was falling behind because of his injuries. Astrid and Philip yelled for him to hurry up and he can make it, but the rocks have got him hard.

The rockslide stopped and Astrid and Philip coughed and so did Aladar. "Bruton.", the twins and Aladar said. They started to dig, but they were too late.

Bruton had died.

Astrid felt like she was going to cry and Philip was about to burst into tears and Aladar was upset. Pilo came to the three and said, "You all did what you could." Then she said to the twins, "You two were very brave."

Astrid smiled sadly and then they heard a roar. The twins jointed up because they saw and noticed that one of the carnotaurus is still alive. It got itself out of the rocks and looked back.

Then it headed for the exit and roared an angry roar. The twins shook their head knowing that it's not worth it yet. Then Astrid started to wonder about Neera and hopes that she is ok. Philip started to wonder about her too and the orphan dinosaurs that Aladar gave water to.

They hope that she and the orphans are alright.


	12. Made it to the Nesting Grounds

The twins were on Aladar's back and he thought it would be safe if they were on his back and the twins won't get lost. They were starting to get bored at Zini's little game.

They hope that he'll stop soon. It was giving Astrid a big headache. Philip was getting tired and annoyed from his game. Then they heard Eema saying, "Well I'll tell you what I spy, a dead end."

Everyone stopped and the twins shook their heads and groaned. Yar then asked what do they do now and Aladar suggested that they should go back. Astrid then said, "I should remind you that it's caved in back there. How exactly are we going to out of the caved in spot in the cave?"

Then Philip saw that Zini was sniffing something and he asked if Suri smelled it and she said yes. He wondered what are they up to.

Then a bright flash of sunlight almost blinded the twins' eyes and that was when Astrid said with astonishment, "Well what do you know? Sunlight and it's the light of day there on the other side." Aladar then said to stand back and they're outta here.

Astrid and Philip got off of Aladar and they both said, "Aladar wait a minute, I am not sure if it's safe to do that stuff." But Aladar didn't even listen to what they twins were saying! Then Astrid gasped because there are some more rocks coming down!

Philip then saw and he too gasped. He said to his sister, "Take cover!" The twins took cover and they were shocked to see the rocks blocked the sunlight and they were both depressed and angry at the same time!

Then the twins and Aladar said together, "NO!" They then ran to help Aladar and they tried their best to move the rocks, but the twins were getting tired really fast.

The twins stopped, but Aladar was desperate to get out of the cave and Pilo then comfort him saying that they'll go back. Aladar then said that it's gone and they're not meant to survive.

The twins then got their eyes wide. Baylene then walked up to him and she said. "Oh yes we were. We're here aren't we and how dare you waste that good fortune by simply giving up. Shame on you. Shame on you. Shame on you! The worst of it is, you allowed an old fool like me to believe that I was needed; that I still have a purpose, and do you know what? You were right. I'm going to go on believing it and I for one am not willing to die here!"

The twins then saw that she was starting to kick the rocks and then they saw Eema and Url helping her out. Aladar then helped out and the twins just stood there looking in amazement.

The the rocks are finally down and the dust settled, the twins couldn't believe what they have seen. The Nesting Grounds and they have made it.

Then Astrid said, "We made it!" Philip then said, "Alright!" Astrid then said again, "Yes, we finally made it at last! Yahoo!" The twins then high five each other.


	13. Getting to the Herd and Fast

The twins just stood there and watched in amazement while Zini and Baylene had fun in the lake. The twins then sighed happily till they heard Aladar mentioning the herd. That did remind them about the herd.

Astrid was wondering about Neera and same for Philip. Eema then said that the herd will get here soon enough, but as she walked she then said that she spoke too soon. The twins and Aladar followed Eema and they saw some sort of a blockage and Astrid asked her, "What's that?"

Eema then told her that hill with a blockage is the way they used to get here. The twins got their eyes wide when they realized what Kron is going to do. Astrid then said to her brother, "I don't think the herd will make it over that way. Kron is putting the herd's lives in danger and I have to save them." She ran till she was stopped by Aladar and he said, "Astrid wait, wait. You can't go by yourself." Astrid then said that she has to save the herd before anything else happens.

Philip then said, "Well if you're going to save the herd, you're going to have some help." Astrid smiled and the three of them set off before that Eema said that Kron will eat Aladar alive.

The three of them then said, "Let him try." Then they left to find the herd. Eema hopes that Kron is in a listening mood. They made it back to the cave and they were off to find the herd before something bad happens.

Nightfall came and then they were still catching up to the herd and then Philip said he smelled something dead. He got disgusted and he quickly covered his nose.

Aladar smelled it too and he and the twins saw a dead stygimoloch and they started to feel pretty bad. Then Astrid has a funny feeling that the carnotaurus is near. They had to hide and fast!

Philip whimpered a bit, but Astrid put her hand onto his mouth and shushed him while Aladar said to not make a sound. The three of them didn't make a sound at all and then they saw the carnotaurus and it started to chow down on the dead dinosaur.

The twins realized that they had to get to the herd and fast before it's too late. Aladar and the twins scurried away before the carnotaurus can catch sight of them, but it did get their scent.

They have to get to the herd and warn Kron about the carnotaurus on the way and a safer way to the Nesting Grounds. Astrid was getting worried.

She hopes that they'll make it in time before something bad happens to Neera, the orphans and the herd.


	14. The final carnotaurus battle

The next day came and the twins knew that they had to get the herd safely away from the rocks and make it to the valley the safer way.

Then Aladar then said to them, "I think I see the herd, we have to stop them from climbing the rocks." The twins nodded their heads and they started to run to stop the herd. Aladar shouted for Kron while Astrid yelled out, "Wait Kron, wait!" Philip then shouted, "Kron stop! Wait a minute!"

Neera was happy to see them again and Aladar then said to Kron to get the herd out and a carnotaurus is coming. The herd was getting nervous when they heard about the carnotaurus coming and Kron wasn't even listening. He told them to keep moving, but Aladar said, "Stop we've been to the valley, there's a safer way." Astrid then added, "You have to believe us because it's the truth."

The herd was not sure on what to do. Kron wanted the little ones to show them and Neera said to listen to them. Aladar then said that they gotta go now. Kron then asked where and asked again straight to the carnotaurus and Philip said, "Well if we all hurry we can get around it with no problem."

Astrid then added, "You however can't go over those rocks, because there's a sheer drop on the other side and you should know better." Kron was getting furious however and he pushed the little iguanodons and that made them cry and Astrid gasp with her eyes wide.

Aladar, Philip and Astrid both yelled out, "You're gonna kill the herd!" Aladar said that he and the twins know the way to the valley and everyone can make it and to follow them. Kron was getting more mad than ever. He said that the herd is staying with him.

Aladar then said, "Alright let's go." Then Kron started to charge at him and the twins, but the twins ran out of the way. Philip and Astrid then said to themselves, "What will we do now?"

Astrid then said, "Well we have to keep our hopes up and make sure that the fight will stop any time now." Then to their surprise, they saw Neera stopping the fight and helping Aladar up to his feet.

The herd couldn't believe at what they're seeing. Same for Kron and shocked and stuned, he wanted his sister to come back. "NEERA!", he yelled and his yell echoed throughout the canyon, but he was ignored.

Astrid and Philip went with Neera and Aladar to lead the way and the herd started to follow. Philip and Astrid looked to see Neera nuzzling Aladar and they smiled for they knew that she loved him.

They were then halted by a loud roar. The twins got their eyes wide because they must have figured that the carnotaurus has found them. He got up closer to them and the herd started to panic.

Kron then said in a scared voice, "They lead that monster right to us. This way." The herd started to go with Kron, but Aladar said to don't move and added that if they scatter the carnotaurus will pick them off and said to them to stand together.

Astrid nodded saying, "That's right, it's time to show that monster what you are made of." Philip said, "No more running away like cowards, it's time to stand up for yourselves and like Aladar said, we stand together."

The carnotaurus started to charge, but Aladar roared at the mighty monster and the other dinosaurs joined in they started to head to the safer way towards the valley.

The carnotaurus then saw Kron who climbed and went after it. Neera and Aladar both saw what is going on and headed back to the carnivore. Astrid and Philip saw what is happening and that was it hit them real hard in the head. Astrid got furious and started to run so fast to catch up with the two iguanodons. Philip ran too.

The twins started to climb up to save Neera's brother before something bad happens. Then an idea came to Philip. He then said to his sister, "I have an idea, but we're gonna need some sort of pain for that carnotaurus."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. Philip then said, "We can throw some rocks at the carnotaurus while Aladar and Neera fight that beast off." She then nodded her head and they grabbed some rocks to throw at the carnivore.

Aladar saw this and it gave him a chance to push the mighty carnivore and then the twins looked down and they saw the rocks crumbled down and it grabbed Aladar! Aladar was pulled down, but the carnivore then suddenly lost it's grip and roared in agony as it fell to it's death. Astrid and Philip sighed of relief as Aladar grunted as he climbed back up.

Then the two dinosaurs and two humans looked down when the dust settled and they saw that the carnotaurus has died. Astrid then felt bad because it was a predator trying to survive.

Then they heard Neera whisper, "Kron." They looked and saw that he was dead. They all started to feel bad for what happened with her brother and they saw Aladar and Neera putting their necks on each other and they shrugged and headed back to the herd.


	15. Family for the two iguanodons

The herd and the twins made it to the nesting grounds and the dinosaurs were in surprise and Aladar and the twins said to them, "Welcome home."

The twins saw that the other dinosaurs were happy and they were even thanking them. Then Astrid started to feel homesick and same goes for Philip. They are not sure what to do on how to even get back to their world. Time passes quickly and Aladar and Neera have a nest of their own.

Then they heard Eema said, "Move over everybody, bringing in babies is what I'd do best." Yar then came and said, "I'd say it's been a few years since you hatched an egg." They both laughed. Eema didn't like the joke and then they saw one of the eggs hatchling.

The twins looked and they know that it's a sign. A sign of a new life form being born. The twins then got their eyes widen when they saw a hatchling and Philip said, "Hey, the little one looks just like Aladar." Astrid looked and said, "Hey you're right. It does look like him, but he's kind of cute."

Then they heard Zini saying, "Hey look what I found, new neighbors." The twins then smiled because they now that he has found a girl of his dreams. Then Aladar started to roar and soon the others joined in, but not Astrid and Philip.

They were still homesick and they looked at the sky while the dinosaurs just roared. They know that they brought the herd to the nesting grounds and Astrid's necklace and Philip's geode should've brought them home, but there is one little problem for them.

They're not sure how it works. The necklace and geode and they don't know how to start the power in the necklace and geode. Aladar and Neera saw the looks on the twins' faces and Aladar asked them what was wrong.

Astrid sighed before she said, "It's just that well my brother and I wanted to go home, but we don't know how to do that and how we got here in the first place." Philip then added, "We're not sure how are we going to get home and maybe that we know it has to do with our necklace and geode."

Astrid then continued, "Philip and I miss our family and we're sure that they'll be worried about us by now and we don't even know if we'll ever see them again."

Aladar then said to them, "We'll find a way for you two to get home, we always do." This made the twins smile at him.

Astrid then said, "You know Philip and I never got a chance to thank you for when we needed you the most and if we wandered aimlessly, then we would have been an easy target for the raptors or the carnotaurus." Philip added, "Yeah, like she said, if we have been alone, we would have been carnivore food at that moment when we even set foot and come face to face with."

Astrid and Philip then said together, "We wanted to say thanks for being our friends." With those words said, Astrid's necklace and Philip's geode started to glow brightly. With those things combined, a portal opened.

Before the twins left though, they said their goodbyes and Astrid said to Aladar, "Take care of the others for us please." Aladar then said, "I will try and do my best Astrid."

Then the twins said, "Goodbye." As they walked to the portal they heard Neera saying, "Goodbye Astrid, goodbye Philip." When the twins made it back to their rooms, the portal closed behind them. Then they dropped their gym bags to the bed.

At long last, the twins were home again.


	16. Uncle Derek's long tale

Astrid and Philip then sighed of relief, happy to be back in their world. Then they heard a yell, "Astrid, Philip it's time to go!" It was their mother calling to them. It made the twins smile and have their eyes wide.

The twins grew with excitement and Astrid whispered, "Mom?" Philip smiled wider. They both ran to the door. Then they both shouted, "Mom is that you?" They both ran to the kitchen and their mother was confused to what is going on with the twins.

Then the twins both shouted at the same time, "MOM!" Their mother then got confused and she asked them, "Astrid Philip what has gotten into you two and why are you dirty all of a sudden?" The twins hardly even noticed the dirt stains and sweat on them, they were just happy to be with their family again.

Then their brother and father came in and wondered what is going on. Astrid went first asking, "Are you worried about how long were we missing?" Philip then asked, "Do you have any idea where we were?" Eric then asked, "What are you and Astrid talking about? You two were in your room for six minutes.

The twins looked at each other confused, have they been gone for a while or is it still the same day when they were going to leave for the lake? This is confusing them. Then Uncle Derek came to the room with a smile telling the twins that it's alright and they're safe.

He then reassured the other family members to go to the lake while he can watch over Astrid and Philip. Eric saw the miserable expression on their faces since they have reunited with the family and he promised them that he would even bring them back a souvenir.

The twins smiled and as the family left, Uncle Derek then said, "Astrid, Philip, why don't you two get yourselves cleaned up and I'll fix you two something to eat?" The twins nodded and Astrid went first to clean up and she saved her brother some hot water when it was his turn.

Astrid is now wearing a red sleeveless shirt with blue jean shorts and Philip wore a blue short sleeve shirt and brown shorts. Astrid put on her necklace and Philip looked at his geode and sad looks on their faces came to them. They looked at each other knowing that they'll miss Aladar and his family and friends.

They then had a decent meal of pasta salad with macaroni and cheese with a glass of milk. They then ate in a fast pace. Uncle Derek then chuckled before he said, "Astrid, Philip slow down there you two, you'll make yourselves sick." The twins took a sip of their milk and Astrid then said, "Sorry, but it's been a while since we had a decent meal." Philip just nodded while he ate his meal.

The uncle chuckled some more and then asked the twins, "So do you two want to talk about them?" The twins frowned because they know what he was asking about, the ruby in Astrid's necklace and the geode.

Astrid asked in a low voice, "Why didn't you tell me and Philip about the Transportation stones?" Philip nodded and asked, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Uncle Derek sighed and shook his head.

He took a deep breath and said, "I know what you two are thinking, but of course you won't believe in me. I didn't know about it when my grandmother first gave me those two stones." The twins then got their eyes wide.

Astrid asked, "Are you saying that others in the family have used the stones?" Uncle Derek nodded and explained that others in the family have been using the stones for generations and Philip got confused.

He asked, "Well why didn't you give the stones to either Mom or Eric?" Astrid added, "Yeah if the stones were passed down, I mean can't they have them from you?" Uncle Derek sighed and said that sometimes the stones just skip the next ones. He said, "I guess my sister who is your mother doesn't know how to work them, but she kept them for a while till she reached the age of sixteen."

He then said that Eric was not interested in dinosaurs as much as the twins did. Astrid then sighed and asked, "Do you want to hear our adventure?" Uncle Derek smiled and said that he would be happy to hear. So Astrid and Philip told him their story.

Astrid and Philip told their uncle everything from meeting Aladar to the courtship to the meteor disaster and when they got to the part of meeting the carnivores and meeting Kron, Uncle Derek jumped startled. He asked, "Did you two say that his name is Kron and did you also say that there were raptors and carnotaurus?" Astrid raised an eyebrow while Philip said, "Yes we did say those two. Why'd you ask us?"

Uncle Derek said, "Please continue, I will tell you after you tell me your story." The twins looked at their uncle suspicious and they continued their story. They then told him and how they stopped the first carnotaurus and found the nesting grounds and went to find the herd.

They then said about Kron's death and the other carnotaurus died and they both finished, "After we lead the herd to the nesting grounds, Aladar and Neera became a family and the Transportation Stones allowed us to come home."

They then looked at their uncle with a shocked expression on his face. Astrid asked, "Uncle Derek?" Philip then asked, "Are you ok Uncle Derek?"

Uncle Derek then said, "Astrid, Philip, you two are going to be heroes in that world. With your friends, you will also be legends in that world too. Kron has been bossing the other dinosaurs for so long and the carnotaurus has been terrorizing the herd for a long time and no other dinosaur with their human companion has tried to stand up to Kron and until now, they have failed, but for the carnotaurus many humans have been trying to take down the carnivore and until now, they have not done well and didn't succeed, till now."

The twins then asked, "How do you know those things?" Uncle Derek then said, "Well it's because I have seen Kron once and fought the carnotaurus once." The twins gasped.

Uncle Derek then said, "When I was about Eric's age, my dinosaur friend who is a pachyrhinosaurus and I have seen Kron trying to wake up some dinosaurs that were still sleepy and pushed them. Also we saw a carnotaurus giving an attack in the nesting grounds."

The twins had their eyes wide, the carnotaurus has been to the nesting grounds before? Then Uncle Derek continued, "It was a scary sight for the carnivore and I tried to knock some sense into Kron, but he was just too stubborn to even listen to me. So my friend and I walked away from him, never to be seen again."

The twins sighed and said, "We know how you feel Uncle Derek." Uncle Derek smiled and said, "Don't worry you two, this isn't the end of the world, there are many worlds out there waiting to be explored. Even other dinosaur worlds." This made the twins get their eyes wide.

Then Uncle Derek's face turned into a serious one, "Just promise me one thing, never tell anyone except for your brother about the Transportation Stone's powers, there are others that want to go and steal something from the different worlds. Just please promise me that you won't tell. We'll tell your brother when he gets back." The twins then nodded saying, "We promise Uncle Derek."

Then Astrid asked, "Uncle Derek, what kind of world is it that Philip and I went to? It can't be the past or anything, so do you know what it is?" Uncle Derek thought of this over and said, "To be honest with you I don't know, but I have come up with a name that is just right and fits perfectly."

Philip asked, "What kind of name?" Uncle Derek smiled and said, "I called it, The World of **Dinosaur**." The twins gasped in amazement.


	17. Other adventures out there waiting

A few hours have gone by and the rest of the family came back and Eric brought back a souvenir and Uncle Derek told Eric about the Transportation stones and he promised to not tell anyone and kept it a secret with his siblings.

Then they had fun family time. Astrid and Philip smiled for they knew that they're home again. Then it was time for bed and the twins got dressed in their pajamas.

Astrid was dressed in a green sleeveless shirt with black shorts while Philip just wore a blue short sleeve shirt with matching pants. Before saying good night to each other, the twins had a talk with each other and they were talking about other adventures that are waiting for them all.

Then they went to sleep into the world of dreams. They both have a same dream and in it, it was a dinosaur spirit. A apatosaurus and it just smiled at them.

Finally before they know it, the week at their uncle's summer cabin was over and before they left, Uncle Derek had a talk with the twins telling them that there are other worlds that know about humans that are different and the transportation stones.

The siblings were amazed to hear that and the twins knew exactly what to do when they get back home. They would see if their friends are doing ok by seeing them through their stones.

Their uncle has taught them how to use them properly. He said if they are allowed to see anyone again, all they have to do is say these words, "Open The Portal!" That is how they would use it to visit their friends, and if they ever want to see their friends through the stones, they would just say, "I like to see or show me." That is exactly what Uncle Derek had told them.

When they made it back home, the twins with Eric went to their room and Astrid looked at the ruby in her necklace while Philip got his geode out and they both said, "Show me Aladar and his family and friends." Their stones glowed and an image came up.

The twins then smiled when they saw that Aladar is taking care of his friends and family and is taking care of the herd.

They hope that their time will always be remembered and what else can be waiting for the twins and with their older brother by their side.

The three siblings are ready for anything that is waiting for them.


End file.
